the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Taylor Luckett
Julie is an Original Character created by [https://www.rpnation.com/members/necessity4fun.29537/ Necessity4Fun], who is a Nekomata Youkai and thus, very antagonistic in nature. She made her series debut in Eye of the Falls. Manipulative and cunning, in normal circumstances Julie will initially put on a pleasant, confident and daring persona, the type of person to give others that piece of advice they had been yearning for and to support them in everything they've set their minds to without being dishonest... All of that is, however, a facade to get close to her human preys as the Nekomata's true personality is a borderline nihilistic one sprinkled with a Narcissistic Personality Disorder that guides her belief of being above all and every consequence, as well as a full-on God complex. Julie doesn't care for the well-being of others and merely sees them as play-things, pawns whose sole purpose (other than their inevitable end in death) are to either entertain or nourish her, as literal free meals, since everything that's made out of meat can and will be eaten the moment she's done playing and gets bored of them. Canon Gifted to the younger daughter of a damyou in the Japanese Edo-era, the cat originally called Heigen (平原, prairie or moor) had happy 4 years of her life as a pet, before the estate would fall apart at the hands of a rival army. With her house torn down and her owners tortured to death, the Siamese was then kept as a prisoner, to starve on her own due to the belief that cats were somewhat mystical beings in nature and that actively murdering and/or mistreating one would guarantee its return as a vengeful Bakeneko and bring misfortune to the household. However, instead of defying to death as she was expected to, Heigen remained alive, months after the fact even, glaring at them with cold, hatred filled eyes as she mentally cursed their and their children's very existence, a wish that only grew stronger once she had been hidden away in the dungeons. The power of accumulating curses and a burning hatred for humanity itself would eventually manifest itself, causing the cat's tail to split and with it awaken, perhaps previously dormant, supernatural abilities. Heigen finally had been bestowed the power to make her wish come true. Taken by a need for revenge and payback so strong that torturing and killing her captors had simply not satisfied, the newly reborn Nekomata rampaged through the land of Nippon, burning everything in her path, wagging terror at the humans and even going as far as to successfully enslave a whole town, ruling over it from her temple, a rule maintained by an exchange of a human sacrifice each month in return for protection from other ravenous Youkai that might want to bring the village harm. To her, it seemed like a fair deal, perhaps even too fair, but she had been willing to keep her word. The humans, however, didn't see it that way putting together a Youkai-hunting party to overthrow the Nekomata and free the villagers. With a Buddhist monk in the lead, chanting mantras and throwing charms that weakened or outright kept her from using her powers, the Nekomata would come to learn the fear of death, forced to feign her defeat and retreat into hiding so she would not get slain, or worse, banished from the physical realm. Betrayed by humanity for what she'd vow to make the second and last time, the cat stuck to the shadows, watching the humans do their own thing and only really eat the left-overs of their own conflicts. She observed them wage wars against each other time and time again, for the most stupid reasons, at first, confused as to why they did so until she had reached a revelation. Humanity was a self-destructive species. They were doomed to an eternal loop of war and peace until they took themselves out, perhaps taking the planet with them. At the light of this fact, the Nekomata would also realize that what she had been doing wasn't inherently wrong or right, it was morally grey. If humans were destined to die, by killing them quickly before a tragic, painful demise was being merciful. She was merely freeing them from this cruel cycle, this unbearable truth, a little earlier than predicted, yet in the big picture, it made no harm to any universal balance or a merciless god's plans. Humanity was no more than a play kept going for someone else's entertainment until it inevitably crumbled by itself. Whether it be God or her that were being entertained by the performance, it didn't truly matter. Fa8cf81c5090925acfdd139630075399edit.png|Human Form Fa8cf81c5090925acfdd139630075399editfinal.png|In-Between Able to see the true nature of the Earth and as such remove herself from it, the cat decided she needed a new place to start anew. England ended being her new home, the final destination of a ship she had stowed-away into as soon as Japan has opened its borders. There, as the people were not yet aware of her existence, the Siamese put her own agenda into motion, killing forgettable humans beings here and there, out of a sudden the rate of missing people would go up a little. That's when she crossed ways with the actress. The original Julie Taylor Luckett had been a rising star, someone with a bright future whose career was just beginning to soar. Her only mistake had been adopting a certain cat out of the streets. A certain cat that by pulling the strings from the background turned her life upside-down and drove fragile the woman to suicide, only to give the last blown herself and steal her life. Nothing personal, really, the Nekomata just needed an identity to assume, to trick, manipulate and reel in her prey closer. Just a very unlucky case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Pre-Chronology What were they doing between their canon events and before their first appearance in the Chronology series? Plot Involvement What did your character do during each event? Epilogue(s) A small summary of their epilogue or their actions during the event's epilogue. Link to epilogue is optional. Epilogues are only included for main entries. Character Relationships What relationships (friends, foes, romantic interests, etc) did they develop in the game? * Example Person - A character from ''Linked Title Here ''who debuted in Insert Event Name/Link Here. The details of the relationship would go here. Trivia Edit Any extra info/trivia about the character. Category:Characters Category:Eye of the Falls Category:Unfinished Pages